What You See, Is What You Get
by hitsugaya15
Summary: Sasuke is caught in a rain storm and finds a small shack. Naruto is caught in a rain storm and finds a small shack. Soon, things heat up ;D Promises are made! Accidents occure! Amazingly insane! Tears are shed! SasuNaru! My first ever fan fiction. Enjoyy
1. What You See, Is What You Get

**WHAT YOU SEE, IS WHAT YOU GET**

The shore was covered with dense evergreens at the odd silver birch. He realized that darkness seems to rise from the floor of the forest, and as the sun sinks, the light seems to climb up the trunks as if to escape the blackness that wells up from the earth.

Soon, only a few stars shone weakly, and then disappeared behind the clouds that were moving in fast on the breeze. Arain drop landed on his jet-black hair, and soon his black cloths and pale skin were wet from the rainwater. The winds were stronger-much stronger and the rain became a storm with some thunder.

He walked -no- ran deeper into the forest and came to a stop. There was a small shack, one room probably; a little dim candle light was glowing from under the door. 'I guess I'll stay here the night' The raven thought. He walked towards the door and knocked.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

However no answer. He slowly turned the handle of the little door and opened it. The room was filled with a little dim candle light, which was placed on a small brown table with two chairs. He turned his head to the right and a bed with a light blue blanket, and three pillows sat there placed perfectly in between the two opposite walls, horizontally. He then turned his head left and beside the table with the candle was a red chest. He noticed the room had no windows. 'Does someone live here?...Probably considering all the stuff in here' The raven once again thought to himself. "Well there not gonna be back for a long time, till the storm's over. Might as well spend the night here" He sighed.

Sasuke was on his way back to the "Akatsuki" headquarters… well it shouldn't be called that anymore since all of them were DEAD. (He heard Naruto had killed Pain). Except Madara Uchiha. 'hn… now for long' The Uchiha smirked. He lost Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu on the way, and didn't bother to go look for them. For the past one or two hours, he just sat beside the river shore and rested, thought, and planned how he was going to assassinate Madara.

The raven placed his katana on the table and started taking off his cape. It was black with red clouds. "Akatsuki" symbols. Since it was all wet from the rain he placed it on one of the chair's and worked his way down to his pants. He slid out of his now wet and muddy shoes and placed them under the chair. Minutes late the Uchiha was in nothing but his black silky boxers that were just inches above his knees. He brushed his long black hair back and walked towards the bed, but before he got far there was a knock on the door.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Anyone in there!! Open up its getting bad out here! Please!" He heard a very familiar voice. 'Damn it!' The raven cursed knowing it was the one person he didn't want to see…right now. However, he couldn't let _his_ Dobe stay out in this weather. Therefore, he opened the door…only to be greeted with shocked ocean blue eyes.

The blonde-haired boy took a step back than screamed at the top of his lungs. "S-SSAASSUUKKEEE!!!!!!!" Before the wet tanned, perfectly muscled body could get far Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. "…um…H-Hey…w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Naruto stuttered out. "……" was the reply he got. "Come on Sasuke we got a whole night! You're gonna have to talk!" Naruto quietly yelled. "After the storm passes I'm gonna take you home with me" He whispered to himself hoping Sasuke didn't hear. Too late. Sasuke had heard and was annoyed.

"hn" He smirked. "Well that's a start" The blond said, he turned and closed the door. He brushed his hair and took off his black Kanoha headband. That's when he noticed Sasuke was wearing his boxers…only. His pale skin was lightly shining in the dim light and his jet black hair looked even darker; his onyx eyes staring over at his cloths. "What are you doing here dobe" Sasuke sighed and walked over to the bed. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, it's been so long until he heard his best friend call him that.

"I had a mission…I was coming back from the Sand village when it started to pour. I found this place and decided to stay the night" He pouted "I was planning on eating Raman and it was Sakura's treat! What about you teme?" "hn…Back from a mission" Sasuke replied. "…" Naruto didn't want to know what the Uchiha's mission was probably because it involved killing. "Where you're body guards?' Naruto chuckled. He removed himself out of his shoes and his orange and black jacket. He took off his white shirt and placed it beside his soaking pants, which were on the chair. He was soon wearing nothing but his short orange boxers and an aqua necklace.

"There not my body guards idiot" Sasuke stared at the blond. "Well I hate them that's all I know" The kitsune mouthed. "hn, why wouldn't you…they're my 'friends'" Sasuke chuckled knowing for sure he pissed off the whiskered blond. "Fuck you teme! Friends my ass! They don't know the meaning of friends if it hit them in the face! Those bastards!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to the bed. He grabbed a pillow and the smaller blanket under the blue one, which Sasuke failed to notice; and walked back to the table. 'Guess he won't be sharing the bed with me' Sasuke thought. Naruto placed the pillow under his head on the chair and wrapped the blanket around him.

Sasuke slipped in bed and stared at the ceiling. "You know you can share the bed, it's not mine," He finally said. "Why don't you ask one of your friends to?" Naruto was angry. "hn, I would if they were here" Sasuke chuckled. The blond dobe still amused him. "Whatever"The kitsune pouted. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he loved Naruto for a long time and wasn't very happy when the dobe didn't listen to him. He got out of bed and walked toward _his_ dobe.

He grabbed Naruto's left arm and held it tight. "W-WHAT?" the dobe screamed. The raven pulled him out of the chair and dragged him towards the bed. "What are y-you d-doing?" "You'll catch a cold if you sleep there" "hm! Since when did you give a shit about me?" "hn…I don't know… I guess…" he whispered as he threw Naruto on the bed and hovered over him. "…every since I loved you" But before Naruto could protest he felt warm soft lips on his. His eyes widened and he almost paralyzed. 'What the hell!!!???' Naruto screamed in his thoughts. "mmmh" He moaned when he felt Sasuke's tongue licking his lips. 'W-was that me?' He thought as he over thought his moan. He gasped when he felt a hand sliding up his stomach to his chest. Taking this as a great opportunity Sasuke slid his tongue into the whimpering dobe.

He didn't resist to fell and touch every part of the smaller boy's mouth. He let out a moan as Naruto's tongue wrapped around his own. The smaller boy's hands slid up the Uchiha's chest and wrapped around his neck. He pulled the raven closer to deepen the passionate kiss. 'hn…finally' the Uchiha thought, quite happy that _his_ dobe loved him too. Saliva slid down their mouths but nither seemed to care. Moments later Naruto pulled away, panting hard. "hn out of breath already?" Sasuke teased. " Ya because you know I kiss everybody all the time" Naruto replied glaring at _his_ raven. Sasuke glared at the dobe at what he just said. "Is that so?" He asked rhetorically.

"Wha-? No!" Naruto freaked. Sasuke chuckled and cupped the blond's left cheek. He leaned in once more to kiss_ his_ kitsune, but was stopped by a tan hand on his chest.

" H-How long S-Sasuke?"

"About three or four years dobe"

" Than why did you leave?"

"Idiot! I realized after I left"

"Me too…well after _you_ left"

"hn"

Naruto sighed " Um..will.." he began but was cut off by Sasuke. "No I'm not coming back" Naruto pushed the raven haired boy off of himself and sat up. "But whyyyy?" he whined. "Damb it Naruto! I told you million's on times before N.O." Sasuke snapped. "You're such a stubborn Bastard, Uchiha!!" Naruto also snapped. "Everyone misses you…especially…me" Naruto whispered, he looked down at the bed sheets covering his eyes with his hair. Sasuke's face softened. 'Shit' he thought, knowing only Naruto could make him feel like this. He crawled towards the blond and placed his left pale hand on the blond's right knee.

*DRIP* *DRIP* *DRIP*

The blond was now a tearing mess. "I miss you! I Love You!!" He yelled than gasped at what he had just said. He looked up to see the Uchiha's reaction, but nothing. Sasuke was smiling softly at him. "I do too Naruto" He whispered into the blond's ear. With his other hand, he wiped of the tan boy's tears. Naruto moaned when Sasuke bit his ear shell and then nibbled on his earlobe. He heard the Uchiha chuckle in his ear. He started to giggle as the raven licked his neck, Sasuke's hair were tickling Naruto's shoulders. He giggles again. Again. Again. Until the raven pulled away and gave the little fox a death full glare. "Giggle again! I dare you!" He yelled. "Oops! Sorry" Naruto said as the Uchiha picked up where he left off. Naruto giggled again. "Ah fuck!" He yelled as Sasuke bit into his skin. "I'm Sorry! Sorry!" He yelled kicking on the bed "You're stupid hair keeps tickling me!!"

Little blood dripped from the foxes shoulders as Sasuke licked it off. He stared as he saw the skin recovering his bit marks. 'hn' he smirked knowing what the Kyuubi had done. "well, well, seems like I can cut you up while the Kyuubi heals you" He smirked. "pf! You wouldn't dare!" Naruto stiffened. "ya…you're probably right" Sasuke replied, trailing kisses down to Naruto's nipple. He licked it a few times, playing with it like a little baby with a new toy. "uhhh..Sas-…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke took the lightly pink nip in his mouth a bit it lightly, while his other hand played with the dobe's other nipple. "…ke!..ah!" Naruto moaned louder. The Uchiha pushed the blond boy back on the bed on his back and once again hovered over him. He used his own knee to separate the smaller boy's legs and placed himself in between. Naruto tilted his head backwards as Sasuke started to do the same with the other one. "Sas-'ke!...m-more!" Naruto whined. "hn" Sasuke smirked quiet pleased with his job as he let go of Naruto's nipples and kissed the kitsune's lips. "mhmmh" The blond moaned at the kiss. "I waited too long for this…Na-ru-to" Sasuke whispered, sending shiver's of pleasure down the dobe's body. " ah!..m-me too! S-Sas-ukeee!" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke slowly traced his hand down Naruto's stomach and stopped at his boxers. He moved down and licked the Kyuubi seal, after hearing Naruto's moan he licked it slowly…much slowly. With his right hand he held down the blond's hips and with the other he slid off the boxers making sure they 'accidently' rubbed against his eraction. He trew the cloth off the bed, not caring where it landed. He than *puffed!* on the now hard and lightly red eraction in front of him. "aaahhhah" Naruto arched up, but didn't get far because of Sasuke's hand on his hip. Sasuke than slid back up to the blonds chest rubbing his eraction with the now panting blond. "aahhhhhaaa Sasuke!!" Naruto almost yelled. The sensation was….AMAZING. Naruto felt as amazing, he never felt like this before. He wanted more. He grabbed the raven's hair and pulled him closer to give a rough kiss demanding more. Sasuke got the request and rubbed together harder. They had forgotten the chilly and wet weather outside. They were just panting, sweating, and wanting more.

Their rubbing became grinning, their grinning became hard rocking. Naruto hadn't noticed he was pushing up into the Uchiha's member…wanting to get more of whatever it was that made him feel so good. They grinned for a while until Naruto noticed the raven was still wearing his boxers. He pulled his arm out from around the raven's neck and yanked the cloth off revealing a hard, red, hot eraction with a little pre-cum on the tip. "hn! What you see is what you get dobe" Sasuke smirked. They quickly went back to their grinning and felt even more wanting as their naked eractions rubbed together.

Sasuke quickly moved down the dobe's body and wrapped a hand around the smaller boy's eraction, while the other lightly held onto the hips. He licked off the pre-cum sending Naruto screaming. "This is just the beginning love" Sasuke teased, and took all of Naruto into his hot and wet mouth. "aaahhhaahhaa…uuhhhee…Sasuke!..uh..mmhm" Naruto was a broken record of moans and screams. Not that it bothered Sasuke, if fact he was being turned on as he heard his name being moaned out.

He licked slowly from base to head, and quickly picked up speed. Bobbing his head up and down faster and faster he slid his hand down and massaged the blonde-haired boy's balls. "uhhh…Sas-uke…please!" Naruto moaned. "hmm?" Sasuke said not noticing that Naruto's eraction was still in his mouth. Thus, sending vibrations down Naruto's body. "aahhhhaahh!!!!" Naruto screamed. "..s..stop.._GOD_…stop….t..teasing…te..teme!" Naruto finally managed to get it out. Sasuke picked up speed and worked-no- sucked Naruto up.

Minutes later… "ahh…Sas-…ah…I…I'm… g-gonna…aaahhhhhh ggooddd SASUKEEE!!" Naruto screamed as he came hot and fast in the Uchiha's mouth. The raven drank everything the blond shot out not leaving anything behind. He licked from sides of the eraction and his fingers. He moved back up over _his_ kitsune. "You taste good Naruto" he said. Naruto was sweating even worse than Sasuke. He was panting even worse than Sasuke. "..T-That..was a-awesome teme!" Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and gave him a rough kiss. " I'm glad you enjoyed..But I'm not done yet" The raven replied as he broke the kiss. He pulled three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth and ordered. "Suck"

Naruto complied. He coated all three figures with as much saliva as he could. He also bit on one of them as revenge for biting his shoulder; causing Sasuke to moan. "That's good" Sasuke said and pulled his fingers out slowly. He pulled Naruto's arms over his own shoulder and adjusted himself in between the blond's legs.

He kissed _his_ kit before moving the hand covered in saliva down Naruto's stomach. He traced circles around Naruto's entrance, causing him to stiffen under Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and kissed Naruto gently on the neck and whispered "This might hurt…so just…relax" After one or two seconds Naruto loosened up and Sasuke pushed his finger inside his kitsune. "aahhaa" Naruto moaned at the little pain and weirdness he was getting. Tears appeared in his sky blue eyes. "Naruto…" Sasuke moaned feeling the heat and tightness around his finger. He quickly pushed in the other one and staring moving it, in and out, in and out. "uuhhhmm…Sasuke" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

He held Sasuke tightly not letting go…not wanting to let him go…ever. Sasuke kept stretching Naruto while adding the third finger. "AH! SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit something inside him. 'Found it' Sasuke thought to himself, quite relieved since he was getting really hard. After a little more in and outs he completely pulled out. Naruto glared. Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry for the loss of pleasure…but I'm aching to fill you up" he laughed quietly. Naruto gave him a huge smile showing off his sparkly white teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just I never heard you laugh like that"

"Ya well…congrats…you're the first"

"…" Naruto blushed.

"Ya, ya that way too…"

"Really… me too..You're my first and only…teme" Naruto smiled and lightly kisses Sasuke's lips.

"Good…I was a little worried…hn! Don't worry I'll make this memorable and I'll leave you wanting more" He smirked.

He used the lubrication from their earlier activity to coat his throbbing eraction. Then he placed it at Naruto's entrance. "Hurry up teme!" Naruto yelled getting impatient. Sasuke slowly pushed into the entrance sending Naruto arching his back off the bed. "aahhhaa" The smaller boy moaned and tightened his grip on Sasuke. He felt his finger's digging into his _lover's_ skin… "S-sorry" He huffed. Sasuke didn't care, he kissed his _lover_ to assure he was ok and didn't care.

He let his eraction sit in his kitsune until he got use to the feeling and size of Sasuke's eraction. "Move teme!" Sasuke complied. He slowly pushed in and out of Naruto's hot and tight ass. "..…N-Naruto…y-you're…s..oooo…t-tight!" Sasuke moaned at the feeling his eraction was getting. After a while, Sasuke quickly picked up speed. "SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke found Naruto's prostate and was not going to hold back any longer. He thrusted into his lover and heard him moan his name several time. Soon Naruto was thrusting into Sasuke trying to get him deeper. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and placed them over his own shoulder, making Naruto form a U. Man being a shinobi -ninja- really came in handy. "aahha…uhh…mmhm…Sa-Sasuke..ahh…f-faster…h-h-arder…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke complied moving faster and thrusting harder. Naruto's grip tightened and he huffed more and more. " Sas-uke… it..hurts..a-a little…"Naruto moaned. Sasuke slowed down a little, trying his best not to hurt his rival, best friends, and lover. "N-no …I… I meant…m-my b-back" Naruto moaned at the painfully death slow movement Sasuke was complying. Sasuke moved faster -even faster than before-.

He placed Naruto's legs back on to the bed and Naruto thrusted up into Sasuke trying to get more. Knowing this was going to be hard he lightly pushed Sasuke back, causing the older boy to fall back lightly against the wall. The change in position caused Sasuke to move in deeper inside Naruto. Now on Sasuke's lap Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover once again, and rested his forehead on the raven's right shoulder. Sasuke held on to Naruto's hips and guided them up and down on his eraction. Naruto moaned and huffed in Sasuke's ear. As Naruto picked up speed hitting his prostate every time and screaming Sasuke's name; Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's now renewed eraction.

He kept pumping his blond with every thrust, and with every thrust he kept pumping his blond. They both were close to their climax. Naruto road Sasuke for a long time making both boys moan in pleasure, until Sasuke threw the blue eyed boy back on the bed. He thrusted into him and pumped his eraction at the same time. "ahhh…S-sauke..I..I'm…g-gonna…ahhh…SAAASUUUUKEEEE!!! Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he came on Sasuke's hand and their stomach. It's a good thing that the thunder outside allowed only Sasuke to hear no one or thing else.

The walls around Sasuke tightened, and caused Sasuke to moan. He kept thrusting into Naruto until he reached his climax. He came inside his lover, quietly moaning "N-Naruto…" and kept moving until he was sure he was drained of his seeds. They were both exhausted and fell freely on the bed. Minutes later Sasuke got the energy to pull out of Naruto causing the blond to moan a little. He layed beside Naruto, wrapping him in his arms and stroking his hair lightly with the arm under the blond hair. The other reached out for the light blue blanket and pulled it over them both. Naruto pulled out the other small white blanket from under himself and used it to clean himself and his lover.

When he was done he yawned and wanted to go to sleep holding onto Sasuke. Sasuke kissed his forehead and whispered into Naruto's left ear… "Naruto…I…Love you". Naruto turned to Sasuke and kissed him with all the passion he could build up. "Sasuke…I love you too…forever" He replied when they broke the kiss for air. Holding onto each other tightly…never wanting to let go…they drifted off to sleep. Not noticing the rain had stopped outside and it was a beautiful full moon.

**The End?!**

***Emerald says***

"**Chapter 2 will be out soon! However, please if you like the story…so far… leave comments and read the next chapter. This is my first time writing so if I made any mistakes I am sorry! and please correct me! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this ^^. **

**If you would like me to write more stories ever BETTER please let me know and also I do write stories for other ^^.**

**Thank again!!!! . and remember Chapter 2!!"**

**LOL**


	2. Welcome Back Sasuke!

**Continuation of " WHAT YOU SEE, IS WHAT YOU GET"…**

**Thank you for commenting on my previous story!!!!!!!!! It means a lot ^^**

**Here is the NEXT CHAPTER!! WwoooHHoooo!!!! . I tried to put it up A.S.A.P **

**I hope you like this one too! Remember to COMMENT! **

**ENJYOYYY!! (L)**

_**WELCOME BACK SASUKE!**_

The next morning Naruto woke up alone. He looked around but Sasuke was not there and neither was anything that belonged to him. He noticed Sasuke had fully dressed him, and washed the bed sheets. Once again, tears ran down Naruto's face… "That Bastard!"… Naruto quickly got out of bed and grabbed his equipment belt and that is when he noticed the letter. It was stabbed into the table with Naruto's kunai.

_Dobe,_

_Stop Crying! I will be back sooner than you think. I have only one mission left, which is none of your business. Wait for me if you want, I will not ask, but I hope you do. I will meet you at the gates of the village in two months. I do not care what my punishment will be but I will warn you that I am planning to stay with you for the rest of my life…whether you like it or not. So if you are crying right now or planning to chase after me…again. STOP.I will be back and I will NEVER leave you…EVER. I promise .I love you dobe. _

_Forever and always yours, _

_Uchiha, Sasuke_

"Hahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto laughed. "Well at lease he'll be back" He whispered and took the letter kissed it and put it in his pocked right beside his heart. He then ran out of the shack and leaped tree to tree as fast as he could. He had to go tell everyone. Sasuke stood at a nearby tree he whispered "Wait for me Naruto…Please" as he saw Naruto run out of the shack and on his way to Kanoha.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Naruto had delivered the news all over the village and other allied villages too. He begged Tsunade not to execute Sasuke or he will kill himself as well. Of course, it was not easy convincing her. He told Tsunade that he loves Sasuke, which Sakura overheard, and was not too pleased with. Not only that he had received some new himself. It seems he will be HOKAGE in a year, when Tsunade retires.

ONE MONTH and ONE WEEK LATER

Kanoha had started preparing for the "Famous Festival For The 4th Hokage". It celebrated the seal of Kyuubi and symbolized the Fourth as a 'hero'. People were going crazy with decorations and shopping. There was not one house, shop, school, or hospital that was not covered in lights and decorations. Villagers and Shinobies worked day and night to finish in time. As Naruto and Kiba walked to Ichiraku they saw little children running around in fox costumes and masks, while other's ran around with little fireworks. As the moved, further into town they saw children, mothers, fathers, girls, and boys all holding at lease 5-6 bag of cloths. They shopped all day for cloths and other accessories to wear for the day. "I don't get it the festival's in a month why are they all rushing now?" Kida asked curiously. "pf! Who cares all I know is they love my dad!" Naruto smirked. "Shut up! Yo! Shouldn't you be getting ready too…I mean Uchiha's coming in a month so you should get ready too" Kiba said looking over his shoulder. "Ya.." Naruto said with a warm smile of his face. Reminding him of Sasuke always made his heart beat faster. "You can start with your house first! It's like a garbage dump man!" Kiba laughed.

"Well…since you came up with the idea than you can help me!" Naruto smirked, narrowing his eyes and staring at the dog lover. "WHAAATT!!?? NO WAY!" Kiba yelled. Everyone on the street stared at them, some annoyed and other shocked at the sudden loud noise. "Thanks Kiba I'll see ya tomorrow than!" Naruto yelled and ran as fast as he could before Kiba and Akamaru started to hunt him down.

The next day Naruto woke up early. He took a warm shower, brushed his teeth, made some raman, and started to eat. Soon when he was done all 8 bowls of raman he ran out to Kiba's house. The blond rang the door bell…but no answer. "Oh ya! His parents left early to prepare for the festival" Naruto remembered. He jumped up to Kiba's window, which was open; thankfully. He leaped in and looked around. Kiba was still asleep, and snoring like a baby. Naruto walked up to the brunette's bed and shook him.

"Wake up Kibaa!" Naruto screamed still shaking the dog lover. "mmh!? Naruto…go ….away" Kiba moaned in his sleep. Naruto's mouth almost fell to the ground. The bastard never told him to go away. He let go of Kiba, leaped out the window, and headed to the back of the house where Akamaru slept. He tiptoed to Akamaru who almost leaped at him…but did not. "Hey Akamaru, I need your help" Naruto sat next to the big white dog and pet his head. "ruff!" He replied. "Ok…remember yesterday Kiba said he'll help me-."However, he was cut off with a "grrr!" from Akamaru. "Ok Ok I forced him; but you got to help me get that lazy ass out of bad!' Naruto pleaded. "ruff!" "great!"

After an hour of torture (for Kiba) he was finally out of bed. It seemed Akamaru's loud barking was too much for his silent seeking ears. "Hey this isn't you're place" Kida looked over to the blonde-haired teen. He grinned, "I know this is Sasuke's house, were cleaning it for him so he has a nice place to stay". "..Bastard!!! I'm not cleaning up you're boyfriends house...I mean I understand a stupid apartment but a house come on!" Kiba was a little freaked out and pissed. "Well if you don't than I'll tell Kakashi-sensai about the prank you're planning to pull on us at the festival," Naruto said slyly, knowing Kiba would fall for it. "Fine!" Kiba yelled.

TWO DAYS BEFORE SASUKE's ARRIVAL

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Nejii, and Sai were looking for something to wear for the festival. "Now I get why people buy thing a month earlier," Kiba said as he walked out the change room in a black and white poka-dotted kimono, laughing at himself. Naruto bursted into laughter, tears fell out his eyes. "Kiba you look halirious! It's ugly take it off! Is that even for males?" Nejii asked. "You think?"Sai said with a little chuckle. Kiba ran back in and got changed. "Let's see what you got Naruto?" Shikamaru asked turning to the now calm blond. "Nothing I'm gonna shop with Sasuke when he comes back, were gonna have the whole morning" Naruto grinned a big smile and a little blush. "Oh I got one! Look!" Kiba yelled. He was holding a black Kimono with red and gold striped around the arm bras, and neck. It was nice so he bought it. Sai was going to wear his normal cloths along with Shikamaru, both too lazy to get anything or even look around. Nejii bought a blue one with dark blue edges and little sharp cuts around the bottom.

WHILE WITH SASUKE

He got into the hot spring and closed his eyes. It was a tough battle he fought with Madara Uchiha. Of course, he did not tell Naruto knowing Tsunade had already told him…probably. Sasuke was badly cut and bruised but thankfully, Karin healed him fast. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm, which was covered, in a white bandage from wrist to arm. It would heal soon as well as his chest. He had no choice, he had to kill Madara.

_#1: He wanted Naruto and the Kyuubi, Sasuke couldn't stand around watching his lover die._

_#2: He wanted to kill Sasuke and take his eyes._

_#3: Sasuke hated him_.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and got out of the hot spring. The raven walked to the change room and was soon dressed and headed to his room. He placed his katana on the table next to the window and stared at the white bad. "hn" He smirked thing what he had bought his dobe. Soon after that he went to sleep hoping tomorrow when he sees Naruto he can just hold him and go to sleep. Boy was he is for a surprise…

WITH NARUTO

Naruto jumped out of bed. "OH NO!!! I'm LATE!!" He yelled when he looked at his 'alarm clock'. It was 7:30 am and he was suppose to meet Sasuke at 8 am. He ran to the bathroom: brushed his teeth, washed his face, and could not take a shower…there was no time. Naruto cursed himself as he ran out the door, after getting dressed. He ran pass Ichiraku and grabbed a small bowl of raman. He ran as he ate and soon reached the big green gates with a red symbol of his soon- to- be village. They were newly built after Pain destroyed the village; actually, the whole village was newly built. He looked towards the gateway and saw everyone he invited (forced). Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTe, Tamari, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Shikamaru, Chojji, Rock Lee, Nejii, Garra, Kankuro, Shino, Kakashi, and Iruka. ……wwwaaaiiittt a minute….."Where's Kiba!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them. "I don't know he mensioned something about busy with water…or something" Shino said. "…B-Busy?" Naruto was ready to kick his ass. Then suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards them, they all turned around to face the gateway.

They all saw Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Where was Sasuke? All Shinobi's were on guard except Naruto; he didn't care who stood in front of him… he was too busy looking around for Sasuke. Than a *POOFFF* of white clouds surrounded the kitsune. It was Sasuke. He grabbed Naruto from behind and pulled him closer. Then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist he kissed him hard, and full of passion. Two months away from Naruto was too much. He tasted every part of Naruto's mouth and Naruto tasted his. He pulled away for a breath and before Naruto could protest, they went back to kissing. "I Love You Naruto. ForEver. .." He whispered in his ear when he broke the kiss. He bit on his kitsune's ear and Naruto moaned. That is when he noticed Naruto was not alone and that all others came too. Quite shocked at what they just saw. He was greeted with a shocked Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Tamare, Shikamaru, Chojii, Shino, Garra, Kankuro, Nejii, Lee,and Iruka. He looked to his right he was greeted with a …pleased…Kakashi and Sai. He looked in front and was greeted with a pissed off Kiba and a punch in the face.

He fell to the ground on his butt, and glared at the already glaring and pissed off Kiba. "What the fuck man! It's been years! Now you come back! You could have use that no good brain of you're to think of this years before Bastard!! You know how the hell this stupid asshole's been acting ever since you left!!" Kiba pointed to Naruto who was trying his best not to get in the way unless Kiba attacked Sasuke. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Sasuke yelled. "I ask him to go do this or go do that or help me with is or that play a prank here and there!! All he does is plan how to kick your ass! You own me an apology for wasting my breath Bastard!" Kiba finally finished all out of breath. "Look how was I suppose to know this! Don't yell at me for something that the idiot did and not me!""Well he is your Idiot so you get at least some one the blame for making him like that Bastard!""Hey! It's not my fault he was in love with me! I really don't care what happened years ago!""WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT!!!!!" Naruto finally broke their fight.

*SPPPPLAAASSSHHH!!!!*

Everyone turned to the wet sound and saw a soaking wet Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. All three looked down at the 5 buckets of water around them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You guys fell for it!! This is my way of saying…WELCOME……..by the way it was also Naruto's idea" Kiba laughed. Naruto tried his best to hold back but failed…sadly. The three ninja's pulled out their weapons and charged at the two laughing teens while the others just stared. " AAAaaaahhHHHH!!! " They both yelled as they ran into the village. "This is all your fault Kibaaa!!" Naruto yelled almost crying. "RUN!" Kiba yelled.

Later after the big chase, Naruto and Sasuke came back to the Uchiha residence. It was as clean as Sasuke left it. "You know you're an idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled out the first aid kit from his closet. Naruto was surprised he still knew where it was. "Well…ouch… it's not my fault," Naruto said as Sasuke started to bandage a small cut on Naruto's arm. "I'm not a baby Sasuke I can do this myself. I don't even need a bandage," Naruto said. "hn you expect me to believe that?" Sasuke asked. "Whatever" Naruto pouted with a little blush.

"ah..mmh" Naruto moaned as Sasuke started to nibble on his neck. "I Love You" They both whispered to each other. The raven smirked and lifted the blonde-haired uke up in his arm (bridal way) and made his way to the Uchiha's bedroom. He kissed the blond and licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, which Naruto happily allowed. After their long and wet kiss Naruto pulled away. "Wait! Sasuke…w-we can't do it…!" Naruto yelled. "Hn Why not dobe?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's eraction through his pants and started stroking. "uuhhhhnn…TEME!!!!" Naruto moaned and screamed. "heh! I'll give you the gift I bought if you obey…Na-ru-to" Sasuke whispered. "B-but…"Naruto began.

*pppaaaa…sssssooohhh!!! BOOM!!! Boom!!! Boom!!!"*

They both turned to the window and saw fireworks. It was about 6:00 pm and the festival had started. "Let's go teme!" Naruto yelled as he got off bed. "Wait go take a shower and wear this" Sasuke said as he pulled out something from the white bag he carried earlier. It was a kimono. It was light orange with silver lines on it. Lines shaped like an eternity symbol, all squiggly and connected, never seeming to end anywhere. Near the bottom, and arms little blue flames were shining in the bedroom light. "WOW!" Naruto said Shockley. He grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. "hn I knew you'd like it!" Sasuke yelled after. "Are you kidding? I love it!" He heard Naruto yell back.

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke were walking through the village with every eye on them. Naruto smiled "They must love my kimono teme". "hn I don't think so dobe" Sasuke smirked. He wore a navy blue (looked black) kimono. It has red flames on the bottom rising up to his back. From far you would thing he was on fire. His pale skin was showing on some of his visible chest and elbows, since he rolled up his sleeves. It was hot out even if it was nighttime. "eeeekkkk!!! Sasuke-channn!" The two lovers heard a squeaky voice from behind and turned around. "Hiya! Ino, Sakura, and Hinata!" Naruto smiled. Sakura wore a pink kimono with hot pink cherry blossom flowers printed on and held a white little fan in her hand. Ino wore a light purple kimono with yellow flowers printed, coming up from her left leg to her right shoulder. Hinata wore a blue kimono, which was plain.

Sakura was 'mature' enough to not jump at Sasuke, instead she approached him more 'calmly'. Than once she was close she yelled "You are dating Naruto!!". Ino and Hinata's eyes flew open and their mouth practically fell to the ground. WHAT THE HELL!!??

**To be continued…**

**CHAPITER 3 will be out soon!!**

"**I'm sorry I was meaning to finish in this story in this chapter but I didn't want to write too much in one chapter. I hope you guys can wait till the next chapter this was rly unexpected. HOWEVER, I PROMISE MORE…**

"**FUN and HOT scenes!!" ……in the next chapter so plz stay with me here ^^.**

**Thank you and Sorry!!"**

**O.M.G. Sasunaru**


	3. You & Me Forever!

**Previously…**

Sakura was 'mature' enough to not jump at Sasuke, instead she approached him more 'calmly'. Then once she was close she yelled "You are dating Naruto!!". Ino and Hinata's eyes flew open and their mouth practically fell to the ground. WHAT THE HELL!!??

**LAST CHAPTER!!! (I try to post my story (ies) A.S.A.P.) ^^**

**ENJOY!!**

(^.^) sasu _**You & ME Forever!**_** =^.^= **naru

Ino and Hinata stared at the two lovers then at Sakura. At the lover then Sakura. Lover and Sakura.

"W-What are you talking about S-Sakura….Sasuke-kun…would n-never.." Ino started. "But it is! Sasuke is in love with Naruto! Of all people….NARUTO!" Sakura yelled pointing at Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata didn't say much but hold her tears back as she watched Naruto. _'I wish he loved me'_ She thought, quietly walking away. " Hey Hinata wait for me!" Ino yelled after her and ran pulling Sakura along.

"S-Sorry about that" Naruto sighed slowly walking on. "Hn, don't worry I want them to know anyways" Sasuke smirked. "I don't wanna keep you a secret, I want them to know who you belong to" Sasuke wrapped his left arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled him closer. Naruto blushed than laughed. "I love You" He whispered into the blond boy's ear. "I Love You too Sasuke" Naruto said looking away quickly so the Uchiha won't see his face. He noticed they were at the festival now. A huge board filled with lights and other decorations read " Festival for the FOURTH!" in orange and green.

"Hey dad!" Naruto grinned looking at his father's pictures everywhere he went. "Dad?" Sasuke asked. "Yup!" Naruto smirked."…interesting.." Sasuke whispered to himself. Naruto noticed a little kids running around playing every game that came their way, others shooting fireworks, and the rest just sitting or walking around talking.

"Come on Sasuke! I'll win you something! What do you want?" Naruto laughed as he grabbed Sasuke's right hand and started to run. "You!" Sasuke called out. Naruto stopped and turned to the Uchiha. "No seriously…what do you want here?" Naruto asked again. "Nothing. I just want you!" Sasuke said. "But you have me already teme" Naruto said, staring into the Uchiha eyes. "…Is that so?…" Sasuke smirked. "Mhm!!" Naruto smiled and nodded his head. _'Damb! He's so fucking cute!' _Sasuke thought. "Come here!" He ordered. "W-What did I do something wrong?" The kitsune asked. "No" The raven said as he pulled the blond boy and pushed him against the wall.

_XOXOXOXO-SASUNARU-XOXOXOXO_

"You can't win me anything even if you tried" Sasuke chuckled into the blond's ear. " Yes I can teme! You havn't seen me yet!" Naruto growled. "Hn, oh I've seen you…all of you." Once again the Uchiha chuckled into the whiskered face teen. Naruto blushed, he knew Sasuke was right. About the seeing all of you, not being unable to win anything.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the little blond and bit lightly on his neck. "mhm" Naruto moaned. "S-Sasuke not now!!" He said. However, he did not listen; he wanted Naruto all to himself. He then slowly started to bite his ear shell, and then licked his earlobe taking it into his mouth and bit it lightly. "I'm taking you now!……whether you like it or not dobe!!" Sasuke whispered loudly, sending goose bumps down the little tanned boy. "…B-But..not…h…here" Naruto moaned and slapped his left hand over his mouth to prevent him from moaning and encouraging the raven, who was now violating his neck.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, then pulled Naruto's hand away and replaced the hand with his lips. He pressed on to the soft and warm lips that belonged to the love of his life, and licked the bottom lip. Naruto gave up knowing there was no changing Sasuke's mind once he had something he wanted to do. As Uchiha always told him, _'Uchiha's always get what they want' _Naruto thought, then gasped. Sasuke bit on his bottom lip begging for entrance. Sasuke quickly slipped his tongue into the blonds warm and wet mouth before Naruto could stop him.

When the raven started to play around in the fox's mouth, Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth forcing the Uchiha's tongue back. Not liking Naruto taking control Sasuke brushed his hips against the dobe. Naruto gasped again, opening his mouth more. The Uchiha quickly pushed his tongue out of his mouth and into Naruto's. He searched every part of the dobe's mouth and Naruto moaned when Sasuke brushed his tongue with the bottom of Naruto's. Soon they broke the kiss for air, saliva still connecting their lips together.

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hand and *POFF*-ed.

They both teleported to the Uchiha's house. Once there, Sasuke started to kiss the kit again; slowly flowing down to his jaw line and finally his neck. With one arm around the blond boy's waist, he used the other to insert the key into the lock on the door. Once it was open, he pushed Naruto in and slammed him to the back of the now closed door. "Oucchh!...teme a little warning next time!" Naruto yelled quietly. "Sorry" Sasuke replied and kissed his dobe once more. Since Naruto's kimono was 'extra loose'NOW (from their activity), Sasuke could see Naruto's lightly pink nipples and his tanned right leg. He untied the kitsune's light orange and silver kimono and pulled it down to his elbows…exposing all of Naruto's front. Naruto was breathing heavily from their kiss and looked sexy. Sasuke discarded of his own and Naruto's boxers.

The Uchiha wrapped his pale arms around the smaller boy's ass and pulled the kit into him. Naruto moaned at the sensation he was feeling and knew what was to come. Sasuke brushed his member against Naruto's. They both moaned a little. Soon minutes later, Sasuke picked up speed; moving faster and faster. They weren't grinning anymore they were more like …..rocking. Naruto was pushing up into the raven and the raven was pushing down into the blond, each trying to feel more and more of each other. Sasuke took one arm away from the cute ass and wrapped it under Naruto's right knee. He lifted it up and made it rest on his waist. He held on to the kit's leg and waist as he got more room to move even quicker.

They both were a sweating and panting mess. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name constantly and Sasuke got encouraged more and more. "..mmhh- aah Sasuke…uuhhnhff..aaahh Sasuke…mhmhhhhh…Sasuke..ahhh.." Naruto moaned "….aaahhh…p..please…mmmnnn…don't…..uunnhhh…aha..s-stop!" Naruto finally moaned out. "Damb it! Naruto you're fucking turning me on" Sasuke panted. He rested his forehead on the blond's left shoulder as they grinned more and more. Their bodies were heating up quickly and they could feel the heat pouring out their bodies.

_XOXOXOXO-SASUNARU-XOXOXOXO_

Sasuke pulled away slowly and picked up Naruto on his shoulder. Naruto glared. Two reasons: _1- Lose of pleasure and 2- The way his stupid teme picked him up_. "Teme! Put me down NOW!" Naruto yelled as he panted heavily. He lightly punched Sasuke on his back. "Would you shut up loser! I'm taking you to bed!" Sasuke yelled as he spanked the blond's ass. "Ouch! Pervert!" Naruto yelled, pulling his sweaty kimono around him tightly. " Hn! What'd you say? If I'm correct…YOU told ME not to STOP!" Sasuke chuckled and pushed the bedroom door shut. "Oh and thanks for cleaning my house" He added. "Ya no problem" Naruto replied.

It was really weird. The fact that their conversations changed so easily and so fast. Whenever they started to argue something would always come up to stop them. It seemed that was the way they showed each other they loved one another. Arguing than Kissing. Pretty funny huh? No…not really. Naruto actually loved the idea. It did not make him feel like their love for one another changed their friendship. He also knew that every time they did anything physically sexual their bodies never get tired of wanting more. Sasuke was like a drug. You take it once than you want more and more of it. Sasuke felt just the same for Naruto as well. He was addicted to Naruto and didn't want to share.

By the time Naruto came back from his 'thoughts' he was already on the bed, his clothes off, and Sasuke leaning over him. He wrapped his arms around the raven haired man and pulled him into a rough kiss. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he pulled away after a while. "Nothing" Naruto whispered looking away at his kimono, which was thrown on the ground. It was sitting on top of the table beside the bed, half off and half on. Naruto got up lightly pushing Sasuke off him. He sat of the bed and leading over to grab the kimono. He folded it as Sasuke looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm folding my kimono. I don't want it to be thrown around like its garbage. I love it; it's a gift from YOU…Sasuke." Naruto put the folded orange and silver kimono back on top the table and smiled turning to Sasuke. " Hn it's no big deal Naruto" Sasuke whispered taking the kit in his arms and hugging him. "I'm sure!" Naruto laughed.

Soon they lay on the bed once again. While they kissed, they started to move their hands freely on each other's bodies. Sasuke took Naruto's eraction into his hand and stroked slowly. "ah!..mmhm" Naruto moaned. It wasn't long before he started to thrust up to Sasuke touch. Sasuke licked and played around with the kitsune's nip and did the same to the other. He slid back up licking the blond's neck and kissed him again. He then slid down to the blond boy's hips and licked his eraction's head. " ahh!!!" Naruto screamed. "Hn!" Sasuke chuckled as he looked up at the blond. His eyes were full of so much love and some lust as well. Naruto closed his eyes and fell back on the bed tilting his head back on the white pillow. Sasuke licked Naruto's balls then lick from the base to the head of his eraction; sending Naruto screaming. It felt so good!

He slightly bit the head of his eraction then licked it with his wet tongue. Then slowly made his way down; taking all of Naruto in his hot mouth. He reached up with the other hand and played with Naruto's right nip. "AAHH!!" Naruto screamed in pleasure as he felt Sasuke moved his head faster and squeezed him more and more. Sasuke slid his tongue under the eraction all the way from the bottom to the top. He bobbed his head faster and faster making Naruto scream his name with pleasure. Sasuke could feel his own member throbbing in pain he was already hard enough. He just wanted to pound into Naruto as he wanted to when they were caught in the rainstorm. He could feel little tiny bit of pre-cum drip down his own member. He felt Naruto move lower under him. He watched his lover's hand wrap around his own eraction. Naruto slowly started to stroke his lover. Sasuke moaned quietly. As he sped up on Naruto, Naruto sped up on him. Both moaned and gasped each other's names.

"aahhh….Sas- ahh –keee! …I ….g-gon-gonna…c-c-comee!" Naruto moaned as he stroked Sasuke faster, taking out all the sensational feeling, he felt on Sasuke. "mhm" Sasuke moaned on the blond boy's eraction, sending him screaming into his mouth. The raven licked Naruto's eraction everywhere drinking up all the hot semen that shot out. Sasuke had not come yet he could hold on much longer than Naruto could. After he sucked up Naruto and leaned over to the blonde-haired boy, he kissed him. Very pleasurably, soft, and full of passion. "I Love You…my little Kitsune" Sasuke whispered after they broke their kiss. "I do too Sasuke" Naruto whispered back. He pulled up three figures and ordered Naruto to "Suck". Naruto did as he was told. He coated the fingers with as much saliva as he could. After the Uchiha pulled them away, he put them in his mouth; and licked his figures. Naruto moaned and shivered at the sight. Sasuke caught the moan and the hard blush on the dobe's face and put his figures in the blond's mouth. Naruto moaned once again and licked.

Seconds later, he pulled his figures out the blond's mouth and traced them down to his entrance. He circled the ring of muscles while his other hand wrapped around the blonds eraction. He stroked the blond as he pushed in the first finger. Naruto moaned not knowing if it was out of pain or the pleasure that covered it. Sasuke pushed in and out of the blond making room for the second figure, which was not for long as the second one pushed in slowly. He started to scissor the boy and push deeper into him. Naruto moaned in pleasure. While he did all this, he had not taken his eyes off the now, sweating, and panting, lustful, and sexy dobe. When he hit the whiskered boy's prostate Naruto screamed and the walls around Sasuke tightened. "mhmm..Naru-to" Sasuke moaned at the tight and warm feeling. " Ah!… please…Sasuke…h-hurryyyy….uuhhhnn…up" Naruto moaned. "Damb! You're….ah..so…impatient" Sasuke moaned.

_XOXOXOXO-SASUNARU-XOXOXOXO_

He quickly pushed in the third finger and hit Naruto's prostate every time--dead on. Naruto was a moaning mess, and it seemed he could barley breath. But after that passionate kiss Sasuke knew his blond lover was A-ok! When Sasuke was hard enough to explode, he pulled his fingers out and Naruto glared at the loss of pleasure. "Hn dobe remember what I told you last time we did this" Sasuke chuckled. "ah F.U." Naruto cursed. Then he noticed Sasuke's skin. Not the fact that he was a little sweaty but the fact that it was almost…glowing…Naruto turned to the window and saw the moon high in the dark sky sparkling with the beautiful stars. It was already dark and he had not noticed. He wanted to go to the festival before it was over. He looked at the alarm clock it was 10:00 the festival is always over at midnight. "I guess we should go to the festival" Sasuke said as he stared at the blond who was staring out the window. " Whaaattt!! Noo!" Naruto whined. "You can't do this and leave me like this!" Naruto yelled. "Hn alright!" He said. He was not going to leave Naruto like this, even if Naruto did want to leave.

"Lube dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Hehehehe your house shouldn't you know?" Naruto laughed. "You are an idiot, and Kiba told me you were ready," Sasuke said as he leaned over to the white bag that was still placed on the table, beside the kimono. He pulled out a little bottle "Lube", it read. "Hn" Naruto smirked. Sasuke coated his member with lube and placed it at Naruto's entrance.

"Ready dobe?"

"What do you think?"

"Geez why can't you give me a straight answer?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

" Hn" Naruto mimicked Sasuke.

"……idiot!" Sasuke glared then pounded into Naruto.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Hn…I remember where your soft spot is Naruto…hn…so do you still want to play the 'I'm Sasuke' game?" Sasuke glared.

" Just fuck me already!" Naruto glared back.

"Whatever you say" Sasuke smirked and pushed into Naruto.

Naruto tightened his grip around the raven's neck and held tightly to his jet-black hair. Tears poured down his eyes and Sasuke sat in Naruto to get him used to the feeling and size. "…ff..uck…your..tight..so..Damb..t..tight..Naruto…" Sasuke moaned ad he tilted his head back at the pleasurable feeling. Naruto bucked his hips up at the raven, notifying him to start moving. Sasuke complied. First he moved slowly and a while later he started to speed up. "ahhh..uuhh..mmhm…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pushed in and hit Naruto's prostate every time sending shivers of pleasure to run up both their bodies. "…fuckkk…mm..me ..hh..arder..and ...." Naruto pleaded. "W-what… I …didn't…h-hear you d-dobe?"Sasuke smirked. He loved making Naruto beg.

"…Please…h…harder..…Sasuke…please!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "I Want You!!" He continued but was stopped from continuing with a sweet kiss he got from his lover. "You have me Naruto…you have all of me…only me…I'm never leaving you EVER Naruto…I Love You" Sasuke said, wiping off the blond crying boy's tears. Naruto already knew this but…..hearing it again…he did not know why but…hearing it again made him feel even better. "I Love You Sasuke" He kissed his lover and when the kiss broke Sasuke went back to thrusting into his lover. Sasuke pulled up Naruto on his lap and fell on his back on the bed. "..Naruto…………..r..ride…… m..me.. Naruto.." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and complied. Sasuke's hands on Naruto's hips guided him on and off. Every time Naruto pushed down Sasuke pushed up. He tightened his grip around Naruto's hips and every time Naruto went up Sasuke pulled him down, hard. Thus, causing Naruto to moan and scream in pleasure. Naruto placed one hand on the Uchiha's chest and the other beside his right hip. He sped up the 'activity' and felt a hand wrap around his eraction. Sasuke stroked him hard and fast.

Soon after that, Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed. He turned him so that he was on all fours and his forehead was resting on the pillow. He thrusted deep into Naruto, so deep his balls slammed against Naruto's. "..mmhmm…s..Sasukeeee!" Naruto screamed as he felt his reaching climax. Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's eraction and pumped harder and faster. "….ah!..ssoo gooddd.." They both moaned. Sasuke sped up the stroking with every thrust. "…Sasuke!..I'm…g..g..gonnaaa….aaaahhh…..SASSUUKKEE!!" Naruto screamed, as he came hot and fast into his lover's hand. Since Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke, Sasuke also came hot and fast as he leaned up on the blond and rested his forehead on the blonds shoulder. Filling up his lover with his semen. He thrusted in and out slowly letting all of him drain.

After cleaning up and taking a shower; they both got dressed and walked out the apartment. Naruto sighed as they entered the festival. "Wow! More people than before!" Naruto laughed looking around happy and surprised. Naruto wore the second kimono Sasuke had bought him. It was the same fabric except this one was blue with small orangish red flames sparking from every edge of the outfit. Sasuke's was white with red out lines near the edges. It had only been 10:30 pm but they still had time to have fun. "NNAARRUUTOO!!" A familiar voice came from behind. Naruto turned and saw Kiba. "Hey Kiba!" He jumped at him, Kiba fell on the ground, Naruto sat on him and yelled, "What'd you tell Sasuke!"

"huh?"

"Something about me getting ready!"

"Oh ya I just told him to be prepared for you"

" Well could you just say it in a …oh I don't know …nicer way" Naruto whispered.

"Ya sure I can saw 'buy some lube Naruto didn't get it' in a nicer way!!" Kiba yelled to the Uchiha and Sasuke smirked.

"Bastards!" Naruto yelled at both them and ran off to the rest of their friends.

Sasuke walked up to Kiba and whispered in his ear with a smile on his face, "Stay. .Him.". "…….."Kiba froze and did not say anything. 'He just smiled!! He never smiles!! Oh no! whats going on! No! no! no! he..he's going to kill me!!" Kiba panicked and then stupidly screamed "NARUTO COME BACK!".

Naruto and Sasuke walked in their house (Sasuke's house) and were too tired to do anything. After a little rest, Naruto grabbed a towel and his usually cloths and went to the bath. He turned on the water and "aahh"-ed at the warm feeling he got. He smiled and started to shampoo his hair. He heard a 'click' and turned to the door. He knew it was the perverted Sasuke even though he couldn't see well through the curtains. "Naruto want me to wash your hair?" Sasuke said and Naruto knew he was either chuckling or smirking.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"That's not good enough to convince me, dobe"

"B-because I said so"

Nevertheless, as usual Sasuke ignored Naruto and pulled the curtains away. "EeeeeKkkk!!!!" Naruto screamed. " Hn" Sasuke smirked and got in with Naruto. He massaged the shampoo into the blond hair and rinsed it later. Once Naruto was done he pouted "Teme I'm not a baby I can do this myself". "Is that so?" Sasuke said slyly. He pulled Naruto closer and pushed him against the bathroom's shower wall. He grinned into Naruto's eraction causing the blond to moan. He kissed him without letting their mouth shell their tongues. They tasted each other's saliva and water, from the slower. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's neck and left a red mark, telling who ever saw it that Naruto belonged to him. "That's not what you're 'little friend' is telling me" He whispered into Naruto's ear.

"Screw lube! I'm taking you right here and right now!" Sasuke said, and thrusted into Naruto. "…da..damb.. ..teme!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and tightened his grip. He kissed his forehead and Naruto looked up at him when he said…

"You & Me Forever!"

With a cute smile on his face.

"You & Me Forever…Sasuke!"

Naruto replied as they went back to their 'FUN'

THE END :D

**Well there you have it!!!!!!**

_**DID I KEEP MY PROMISE? (sorry if I didn't) **_**TT __ TT!**

**My FIRST FANFIC!!**

**I hope al that read this really liked it!!!**

**PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE MORE!!!!!! PLEASE!!!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^ **

**Well that's all for this story. **

***REMEMBER* all my stories will be happy ending so I hope no one mids…its because I love happy endings ^^ TEEHEE!!**

**Thanks Again!**

**O.M..**


End file.
